


5. Mechanics

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betaed, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Businessmen Loki, Businessmen Tony Stark, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geniuses, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, Millionaire Loki, POV Loki (Marvel), Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Tony Stark, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Loki is a millionaire and genius, but his car is broken.Tony, a charming and handsome mechanic, took him to work.But Tony has a little secret and when Loki discover it... there is a funny time."...My father hoped that I would be able to persuade them to sign several trade agreements more beneficial for us than for them. As I assume, my brother took care of it and my dream promotion is now only an impossible dream."“Hey, I'm sure you'll come up with something. Just look at yourself! Beautiful and intelligent, even now I can see that you'll come up with a solution.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	5. Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [5\. Mechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848709) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)



> Prompt 3: Billionaire and Mechanic, fluff and smut, M/E
> 
> I think I made it... in school? xD because the best things I can do on lessons (apart from talking with friends or reading fanfics xD) is writing xD But what that fic would be, if I didn't write something at 3 am before school? I really should sleep more, but you know what? I really like writing at night xD and I really don't need sleep, sleep is for weak :D
> 
> HUGE thanks to [Adren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adren/pseuds/Adren) for betaing this ^-^ Love you 😋

To say, that Loki was unlucky that day, was a fucking misunderstanding.

His phone had discharged overnight, because Loki didn't connect the charger exactly, and thus - his alarm didn't ring. And then somehow it went already. He woke up half an hour later than usual; water was running out while he was washing his hair; the toaster, which he had to replace a month earlier, practically exploded in his hands, burning his hands with sparks. And the last drop of bad luck... When he wanted to start the auto and drive quickly to a meeting... nothing. Silence. Not even a quiet _whirrr_ or engine's cough.

Loki hit his head on the steering wheel. He was close to crying -tears were welling up in his eyes. It was his promotion ticket. If only the meeting were successful and he would sign several beneficiary agreements... If he hadn't overslept and everything had gone according to his plan, then he would have not only gotten his dream position - but, eventually, his father would appreciate him.

Now, however, Loki was even afraid to call father’s secretary to say that he would not make it to the meeting. He! Loki Nornsson! Economic genius, humble millionaire, world-renowned philanthropist! He was scared.

 _Why is Fate always against me?_ He asked himself.

Loki took a deep, calming breath, and reached for the phone quickly charged in the home.

" _Handsome and Pretty_ , car workshop. Bucky on the phone, how can I help you?" The man said after a moment.

"James, my auto won't start," Loki replied, running his hand over his face tiredly. "You'd have to take it and I need a replacement. Code: seven zero K one.”

"I'm very sorry, Loki, but all of our replacement cars are currently out of stock." Loki banged his head on the steering wheel again, cursing softly in his native language, and then a few others that he knew. “But one of the employees can give you a lift. He can get to your house in ten minutes.”

"Let it be," Loki answered after a moment in a resigned tone. "There is no need to hurry anymore. I won't make it anyway," he added in a lower voice when Bucky hung up.

Loki was still sitting in his auto in the driveway when, after four minutes, an extravagant car with tinted windows, shining red paint, and gold hubcaps arrived at his house. The loud music stopped when the driver lowered the window on the passenger side.

“Hi. Today I'm your chauffeur,” said the man with a wide smile, leaning out to be able to look at a very surprised Loki.

If only the black-haired man wasn't so nervous... The stranger was _handsome_. He could be a little older than Loki, he had big brown eyes, a beautiful smile and short brown hair. His neatly trimmed beard was two tones darker. He was wearing sunglasses off his nose. One glass was round and the other was square.

"Good morning," Loki said after a moment, getting out of his car and stepping closer to the stranger who was still smiling.

“I'm supposed to give you a ride, right?” The brunette asked, frowning gently and getting out of the car. “ _Handsome and Pretty_ , Bucky sent me” added the man reaching out to Loki when he nodded. “I'm Tony and, as I said, I was assigned to be your chauffeur so you are doomed to my talkativeness." Loki firmly shook his hand, feeling the hard skin with scars under his fingers. 

“I am Loki.”

"So, where are we in such a hurry?”

“Norns Industries. You don't have to hurry, I'm already an hour late for a meeting anyway,” answered Loki, getting in the car with Tony and fastening his seat belt.

“Yeah? And with whom?” Tony asked, starting the car and leaving Loki's house behind with screeching tires. The black-haired man didn't even care, remembering how fast he drives on empty roads.

“With one of the representatives of Hammer Industries. My father hoped that I would be able to persuade them to sign several trade agreements more beneficial for us than for them” replied Loki, leaning more comfortably on the glass window, so that he could look at the man freely. “As I assume, my brother took care of it and my dream promotion is now only an impossible _dream_.”

“Hey, I'm sure you'll come up with something. Just look at yourself! Beautiful and intelligent, even now I can see that you'll come up with a solution.

"Thanks," Loki replied with a laugh. "I hope sitting in the office and pretending to be busy will work."

**ᴥ**

"See you and good luck," Tony said as he parked half an hour later the car in the parking lot. “How do I assume I should drive up for you tonight?”

"If it isn't a problem," Loki answered, getting out of the car. At the last moment, he hesitated and turned back towards the brunette. Tony tilted his head, looking at him curiously. After another moment, Loki took a business card from his jacket pocket. "If you're... interested in more than just taking me home... this is my number," he said, handing a cardboard box to Tony with a flirtatious smile and getting out of the car.

"No goodbye kiss?" Tony called after him.

"Maybe on the third date," Loki answered after a moment's thought, entering the elevator.

**ᴥ**

Five minutes later, Loki got a text from an unknown number.

" _Hey, beautiful stranger. How about dinner tonight? Afterwards, I'd give you a ride home. Dinner on me if my appearance was not enough to convince you.~T.S._ "

Loki smiled and wrote back a short "With pleasure", then entered his office.

**ᴥ**

“Loki! What is the meaning of this?!'' Odin asked, entering his son's office furiously.

"My auto broke down." Loki interrupted his father, looking at him angrily. He was sitting at the desk with the telephone to his ear. "And I don't know if you can see, but I'm a little busy."

Odin just looked at him sharply and left Loki’s office, slamming the door. Loki waited a moment and continued talking on the phone, apologizing for the unpleasant situation of the woman who received the reservation from him.

**ᴥ**

“Loki?” Two weeks later, after many hours of shouting and insults from both sides, Odin entered Loki's office calm and... - I'm sorry, I didn't know...” The black-haired man looked at his father with frowns. It wasn't often that his old man had no words, or that he would apologize to him for anything.

"What again?" Asked Loki in a resigned tone, trying to think of something pleasant.

The date with Tony was wonderful. The brunette was nice, he liked to flirt, he looked great in a suit. Loki also clearly saw that Tony was intelligent, even when the man tried to hide it. Loki didn't know why Tony was a mechanic, but he definitely liked that he was strong, proud and arrogant.

As Loki promised, they kissed for the first time on a third date and it was wonderful. Loki was sure that if Steven, James's boyfriend, hadn't run into them, they would have landed in bed by then.

Today it was to be their sixth meeting.

But if Odin again wanted to put Thor's work on him, as he used to do on Friday afternoons...

"Anthony Stark's secretary called me. She asked if your meeting today is still valid” Odin said after a while, breaking the silence and surprising his son.

Loki looked at his father for a second without understanding, then opened his eyes wide. Tony... shorter than _Anthony_ . Surname starting with "S". A car and a suit that a mechanic couldn't afford. This _intelligence_ and manners.

"I hope you confirmed," Loki replied, trying not to show any feelings on his face.

“Of course, I confirmed! Agreements with Stark Industries are more important than... If we could sign _any_ agreement with _them_ , our market status would definitely jump higher.”

"Then if you want to negotiate with them, I have to go home earlier. It would be perfect now, so let Thor come and I will explain to him what to do for me.”

"Don't be late," said Odin, leaving his son's office pleased with the conversation.

**ᴥ**

"Hello, _Tony_ ," Loki said as he opened the door. The brunette immediately stopped smiling.

“ _Oh_. So Peps wasn't kidding?” Tony asked, trying to look ashamed. “Can I come in? I can explain everything.”

"There is nothing to explain," Loki replied and suddenly kissed the brunette. It took Tony a moment to respond to the kiss.

"Loki?" Stark asked uncertainty, pausing moment later to take a breath.

"Why did you agree on a date?" Asked the black-haired man, looking intensely at the shorter man.

"Because you're pretty," Tony said honestly, shrugging.

“Yes, thank you. I think I asked the wrong question. Why did you want to meet _later_ when I didn't sleep with you on the first date?”

“Because you are intelligent? Arrogant? Because you have a sense of humour and you keep up with me? And most importantly, because you like sweets? There's something about you that didn’t make me sick after five minutes with you around. I just wondered where it would lead me if I dated you.” Loki looked at the brunette for a moment, looking for signs of a lie. 

He didn't find any.

“Are you not afraid that I would like to get some benefit from our good relations?”

"Pepper won't allow anything," Tony said with a shrug. "You know as well as I, how this world works. I will not make any contracts with you or you with me. If you manage to convince Pepper or one of my agents, then our father's companies can get along. What will happen between us, stays _only_ between us.”

“How could I take you as an ordinary mechanic? You're too sexy when you talk about business,” Loki murmured, pressing Tony against the wall and kissing his neck.

“Oh, but I'm a mechanic. Bucky hires me. Or rather his boyfriend” dark-haired man answered with laughter, tilting his head and leaning her against the wall. Tony embraced the tall man in the waist, pulling him closer.

"You are a billionaire," Loki remarked, not taking his lips from the brunette's neck.

“And a mechanic. Sometimes I like to get my hands dirty” he added after a moment, slipping his hands under Loki’s shirt.

Loki kissed him passionately, pressing him closer to the wall and starting to roll his hips. He ran a hand over the shorter man's side, then slipped his hand into the band of his pants, grabbing his buttocks.

“You should do something with these cold hands. My ass will be freezing if it goes on like that” Tony said. He kissed Loki and changed their position. Now Loki was pressed to the wall.

"You like them," Loki replied, taking off Stark's shirt. "You love their contrast to your skin."

"Because I like _you_ ," Tony replied with a mischievous smile. "And what do you say about... _fun_?"

"Everything depends on what you mean," Loki said, leaning more against the wall. "I don't know if I still have a monopoly."

In response, Tony fell on his knees and Loki looked down at him and moaned quietly as the brunette unzipped his pants only with his mouth.

"Where did you learn that?" Loki asked.

"Crazy youth," Tony replied, kissing the man's stomach and grabbing his boxers.

And then, of course, the doorbell rang.

Loki looked angrily toward the exit, and Tony laughed, still holding his underwear eraser in his mouth. It was only after the second bell that he released it from his mouth.

"If you hurry up, you will have time to have fun," said the brunette, getting up from his knees and kissed Loki, who was trying to get himself in order.

"The bedroom is behind that door," only Loki answered and headed for the front door.

**ᴥ**

“Anthony?”

" _Oh_ , still in the bedroom," answered the brunette, looking around the corner. He smiled flirtatiously and winked at Loki. "Why don't you join?" He asked and, without waiting for Loki's reply, pulled him into the room. He pressed him against the wall, immediately sliding his leg between his thighs.

"I like your fun," said Loki and kissed Tony.

The brunette pressed Loki to the wall, one hand leaning on it, and the other holding Loki by the hip. During just a short argument with Thor, Tony had managed to take off his shirt and pants, remaining only in his boxers. He was now grinding his naked body on his lover.

Loki grabbed Tony’s hips, pulling him closer to show him how much he wanted him at the moment.

"Are you going to do something about it?" Asked Loki, breaking the kiss. "Or should I deal with it myself?"

"If you would be so kind to let me lead," Tony replied, kissing Loki's neck. The black-haired man felt that Stark liked one specific place and knew, that the next day he would find a hickey or two.

" _Can_ you take care of it?" Loki asked with raised eyebrows.

"I will humbly say _yes_ and I will show you how well," Tony answered, grabbing the loops of Loki’s pants and pulled them down along with the boxers. Kneeling again, the brunette had in front of him Loki's half-hard cock. Tony licked his lips and then licked his penis. Loki groaned, looking at everything from above.

At first Tony moved his hand along its entire length, pulling out more moans from Loki. Then without warning, he opened his mouth and the black-haired man couldn't think of anything other than the hot inside of Tony's mouth and his tongue, which was doing amazing things. Loki watched Tony from half-lidded eyes and slid his hands into his hair.

Tony really was talented.

And Loki already wanted more.

“Are you going to do something more? Because I wouldn't be satisfied with such a final,” Loki said, almost forcing Tony to raise his head.

"But this is so good," Tony said with a smile, getting up from his knees. “So how about we get rid of these unnecessary clothes and then I could take care of you properly.”

Soon they were kissing again, both naked this time. Loki smiled and gently moved, brushing against aroused Tony and the wall. The brunette didn't last long and grabbed his buttocks, lifting him slowly, until Loki put his legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Tell me, you prepared before I came," Tony said. His voice was hoarse. Full of desire.

“Do you think me an amateur? I know what I want. But I don't like to wait to get it,” answered Loki, smirking.

Tony changed position. Now he had his legs spread apart and Loki slid lower, leaning more against the wall. The brunette took the opportunity to grab his buttocks, squeezing them. Slowly, he lifted Loki up and positioned himself right in front of his entering.

"Are you sure of that?" Tony asked, smirking.

“If you stop now, I'm sure I know a few people which... _oh my Fate!_ Yes...” Loki moaned, when Tony lowered him quickly onto his cock, at once hitting his prostate. “ _Wonderful_.”

"Better?" Tony asked with a smile, raising Loki again and lowering quickly. For stability, he leaned against him even more, and Loki stuck his nails into his back.

"Less talking... _oh_... more fucking," said Loki, losing his previous eloquence, which attracted his lover into a kiss.

Tony (with a smile), quickened his moves, kissing Loki as if it was his only source of air.

"Yes... right here... _Anthony_ ," Loki moaned, feeling the approaching orgasm.

“How do you do it?” asked the breathless brunette. “How do you do it, that my own name sounds like holiness?”

"Definitely not _holy_ ... _here_ , _exactly, yesss_ ..." Loki replied, reaching with one hand to his cock, the other still scratching the back of the brunette. “That's my _gift_.”

Tony grabbed Loki’s ass more confidently and dug into it, accelerating more and more until the only thing Loki moaned was the name of his lover. Their movements were feverish, they both wanted...

"I love you, Anthony," Loki said unexpectedly and kissed the brunette passionately, coming between their bodies.

Tony was not far behind him, reaching orgasm when Loki began to squeeze uncontrollably around him. He felt so good but...

"I'm sorry," Loki said as if reading his lover's mind.

“For what?”

“For my...”

"I love you too, Lokes," Tony interrupted him, lowering his lover to the ground and kissing him passionately. "And I think we can go to bed for the second round."

“Switch?”

“With pleasure.”

**ᴥ**

“Loki?” Odin looked horrified at his son. “What, for Norns’ sake, happened to you?”

"I made deals," Loki replied, proudly raising his head and showing everyone in his office a neck that was stained with hickeys. "I never thought it would be _that_ pleasant."

"Loki..." Thor began, but Loki interrupted him.

“Our business with Stark Industries will only get better from now on.”

"Lokes is right," Tony said, leaning out from under the desk. "But Loki has to deal with it with my people, or I with yours," he added, wiping his mouth.

"Our contract covers... other matters," Loki said, sitting properly on his chair.

"Loki," said Odin without looking at his son. "Tell me that..."

"Of course it is," Loki said with a laugh and sat Tony on his lap. "And I'll take time off today."

“What about your promotion?” asked Odin confused. “Your dream...”

"It would only make me have less time for Anthony. Now I will gladly deal only with contracts with SI” Loki replied, getting up from the chair and adjusting his clothes. “And now I'm sorry, but some things need my attention."

"Bye," Tony said. "And if anyone didn't get it- I'm 'things'," he added after a moment, closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Moodbard? but with censorship :D :
> 
> Moodboard for this ^0^ (without censorship 😏)
> 
> And without filter too xD:


End file.
